In recent years, the importance of information security such as preventing leakage of personal information is increased. For example, personal information on a document may be leaked by a method such as “shoulder surfing” (peeking over a user's shoulder).
However, the document having the personal information typically has no means to hide information that a person may be desired to be kept secret. Thus, it is difficult to prevent personal information leakage.